


I don't want to loose you

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve get's hurt during a mission and Tony doesn't take it too well.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I don't want to loose you

The Quinjet landed on the tower and the door opened Natasha, Clint, and Thor walked out. They all looked their usual after a mission: bumps, bruises, and cuts everywhere. Bruce and Tony had stayed behind to work on one of their big projects. 

Bruce and Tony were both waiting inside with first aid equipment for all the little things that needed to be taken care of. As they walked in Natasha leaned over and whispered into Clint's ear, “Not a word to Tony, at least not now.” 

The glass doors opened and both Bruce and Tony welcomed them back. “Alright who has a boo boo that need’s kissing!” Tony said putting a plastic glove on. 

Clint had a small gash on the side of his face so he went over and sat down. Thor had minor injuries so he didn’t need help so he excused himself and left. He made a gesture to Tony as he walked out to Natasha. She was standing next to Bruce as he checked for any other injuries. 

She had hoped Tony wouldn’t mention Steve, but of course that would not be happening. After a few minutes, while finishing up with Clint, Tony peered to the door as if waiting for someone to walk in. Clint looked over at Natasha looking worried. 

“So anyone want to tell me where my beloved is?” Natasha looked over at Clint not knowing what to say. Bruce stopped and looked at Natasha knowing something was wrong. 

“Uh hello” he said, turning to face Natasha who had a look of worry right across her face. At that moment Tony dropped the gauze he was holding and walked over to Natasha. Clint got up quickly and held onto Tony’s shoulder. 

“Where is he?” he said through gritted teeth as the thought of what happened to Steve flooded is mind. Bruce put his hand between Tony and Natasha in a way to tell Tony to Calm down. “Tony he’s probably just giving the mission report to Fury so he doesn’t have to do it later.” 

“No if that was the reason they would've told me that by now. So I’ll ask again. Where the hell is Steve!” His voice boomed which was a sign of rage and panic. 

Natasha sighed and looked over at Clint, “You gotta tell him, Nat, he’ll find out sooner or later.” Tony’s eyes were threatening to let out tears as he heard that. 

“H-he's dead isn’t he” was all that came out of Tony’s mouth. Bruce turned to Natasha waiting for her response. She quickly responded, “God no he’s not dead Tony.” with that Tony let out a deep breath. 

Tony was trying to stay calm but still knew something was wrong. Natasha could tell he was still worried, as he should be. “He took a big hit during the mission.” 

Tony's eyes widened, “What do you mean by big hit?” he knew deep down what it meant. 

“Well we thought we took down all the agents so we went into the building to look around. I heard a beeping sound and when I looked under a table.” she stopped almost like she didn’t want to keep going. 

“It was a planted bomb that was set off before we went inside. Steve saw it and he told us to get out. We thought he was right behind us but it went off as he made sure everyone got out.” Tony stepped back holding the table with a death grip. 

“He was in pretty bad shape so we called in a medic and they flew him over to the shield hospital.” Once Natasha let out where he was Tony ran out the doors. They all ran out with him telling him to stop. Thor heard the commotion and followed them. 

Tony called happy to pick him up at the front. He sounded panicked and anxious. “Tony stop come on, he’ll be okay but I think you should go back up and wait for him-” Tony stopped Bruce before he could finish. “No I’m gonna go see him right now and you all can either get a ride with me now or leave me be.” 

They all stopped to think and before they knew it they were all on their way to shield headquarters. Tony wasn’t saying anything the whole way there, just bopping his leg up and down. 

Once they made it past the gates Tony got out and bolted inside. He made his way to the right-wing of the building where the medical bay was. There were a few security agents outside ringing people in and out. He passed the doors as they called his name out, “Mr.Stark you can’t-” He didn’t listen. He was close to where doctors were when the security agents surrounded him. The rest of the group was stopped behind the door. “Listen here if you don’t want my foot up your ass you’ll get out of my way now,” Tony said pointing at the tall guard in front of him. “Mr.Stark if you’re here for someone you have to wait out-” The guard stopped talking when Director Fury came up next to them. 

“It’s alright he can come with me.” Fury said and immediately they all dispersed. Tony was looking disheveled but Fury didn’t say anything he just had Tony follow him to a room. 

It was closed off but it had a clear window that showed what was happening inside. Once the door was closed and Tony went up to the window and his breath hitched. Steve was on the table most of his uniform burned or torn off. He had cuts all over his face and burn marks on his chest. He wasn’t awake probably on extreme doses of heavy anesthetic. Tony could see some wounds already healing thanks to the serum, but still he looked terrible. 

“He’ll be okay they’re just taking care of the wounds so he’s not uncomfortable when he wakes up.” Fury said putting a hand over Tony’s shoulder. Tony didn’t say anything he just watched as the nurses bandaged Steve. Fury led him out of the room after a while and led him into where Steve would be once they finished everything up. 

Fury had the rest of the team report on what happened leaving Tony to wait alone. He was sitting in the chair and ended up falling in and out of sleep. 

He then heard people walking into the room so he straightened up seeing Steve being put into the room. The nurses left as Tony thanked them. They said he’d wake very soon so Tony dragged his chair right next to him. 

He held his hand and kissed it slowly as a few tears slipped out. He had been so worried that he wasn’t gonna be okay. After a few moments Steve’s eyes opened flickering. 

Tony was looking down and hadn’t realized until he felt Steve move. “Oh you’re awake thank god” Tony said standing up to cup Steve's face.

“How are you? Do you feel okay? Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?” Tony quickly asked as Steve got fully conscious. “I’m okay Tony.” 

He took a deep breath and let go of Steve’s hand. He walked to the front of the room and Steve knew what was about to happen. 

“Tony before you say anything I’m completely okay, see everything's good and the serum’s doing its job.” Steve was saying sitting up trying to show he was okay. 

“If you were completely okay you would’ve come into the tower. You wouldn't be here.” Tony’s voice started to raise. “I thought you were dead. Do you realize that? I thought I was gonna have to start making god damn funeral arrangements.” Steve tried to intervene, but Tony kept going. 

“You can’t just go risk your life during every mission. I mean a bomb Steve come on a fucking bomb kills you. The serum can’t fix everything!” Tony was yelling at this point and Steve was just waiting for him to finish. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, but I’m not sorry for doing my job. We both know if this was the other way around you’d say the same thing.” Steve wasn’t yelling he was trying to stay calm. 

Tony just turned to face him and Steve opened his arms gesturing for Tony to hug him. Tony went over and laid in Steve’s arms as tears left his eyes. “I just don’t want to lose you” Tony said, grabbing onto Steve as if he would disappear if he let go. 

“You won’t lose me okay. I promise I’ll be more careful next time.” 

Tony sighed hoping his promise would never be broken. “I love you” he said looking up at him. 

“I love you too” Steve said as their hands intertwined. 

“You’re also banned from duty for the next 2 weeks,” Tony said, making a chuckle come out of Steve. 

“I’m okay with that”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty bored so I wrote this  
> Kind of bad but It's okay  
> Hope you liked it


End file.
